


worlds in your eyes; Levi

by hobarikuusouka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobarikuusouka/pseuds/hobarikuusouka
Summary: In his eyes slumber some undiscovered worlds you want to see;
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	worlds in your eyes; Levi

There was something in his eyes that makes you tremble. His gaze always seems to be bored, always anywhere, but in reality. But when his eyes met yours, there was something unnamed, mysterious and yet so intimate. You know his eyes, but every damn time his eyes landed on you, they seem different. It felt like you see them for the first time. After all these years you’ve looked at him, you couldn’t explain it, your obsession with his eyes. He doesn’t understand either. How could you stare at him like that and don’t expect his rude (but always jokingly) remarks?

“Stop fucking glaring at me like that.”, he spats out and you smiled. You smiled every time, when he gets embarrassed. You need to hold your chuckle, because his ears turned red, peaking through his dark, raven hair you adore so much. He also often gripes at you that his hair gets greasy, because of your none stop touching. You couldn’t hold yourself. It was like his soft hair was made for you to touch. But if you don’t stroke through his hair, massaging his scalp, he gets pouty. “I just love your eyes.”, you tell him, like you always do. He scoffs. “I don’t understand you.”, he answered, looked away, because it made him blush and he doesn’t want you to see; But you always notice, and it makes heart flutter like crazy. Suddenly grasp at your neck, pulling you to him; It was cold in your apartment. The heater is acting on his own, making your flat an Antarctica. Levi always rambles about your shit of an appartement, but always finds himself in your shitty flat, with thousand blankets on your also horrible bed which is about to fall apart; Levi hated the creaks your bed made by every movement you two made. You always say sorry, feeling bad, because your living situation worsens his insomnia. But he always shrugs it off, kisses your neck, while he snuggled against you with these blankets, shielding you both off the world around you. 

The young man wished nothing more, to have an own appartement to take you in; But he was broke, like you. University sucks out every penny and his roommate were always there; gaming and Levi hates it. He was in the constant state to clean after him. It was a relief that you adapted his cleanliness, so he could live around you, without making a fuss. You both looked out of the window which was relatively low, so you could watch the snow falling from the sky, painting everything white. You always loved the snow, while Levi hates it with a burning passion. He was summer and you were winter. Always the opposite. His hot breath tingles over your neck, you’re feeling his strong hands on your waist. “I don’t want to go outside.”, he grumbles, and you chuckle. His hatred for this weather was always over the top, but you loved it. “Then don’t go.”, you simply stated, your body adapts his warmth. “yeah, I stay in your shithole apartment.”, he returns with a deep voice. 

“Secretly you like it.”, you state, and you feel his fingers squeezing around your waist, making you wince. “I only stay here, because you are here. I could stay in a dump, as long as you’re with me.”, he says. He kisses your neck, while his fingertips graze under the fabric of your shirt. You sigh. “You would prefer living in a dump? With all the filthy dirt?”, you ask, while his fingers danced over your back and he smiles to himself, as soon as he felt your goose bumps. He doesn’t answer, instead he grasps your one boob, covering it with his hand and you instantly found yourself drawn to him. He leaves a trail of sloppy kisses around the sensitive parts of your neck. You moan his name, softly like a wish and you stop. His hand is now on your chest, where your heart lies beneath. It was an odd situation. He feels your heartbeat. Was he really feeling it? You weren’t sure. At once, the world around you doesn’t exist anymore. As if nothing matters you found yourself drowning in this moment. His warm body pressed against yours, while you both were quiet. You want to turn around, looking at him. You want to savour him, feel him, but you were afraid; Afraid of what exactly? You couldn’t tell. 

“Look at me.”, he simply speaks, and your body moves itself. The rough hand leaves your chest, because you turn around to face him. You know your face is red, the whole heat is now in your cheeks. He looks at you like you were everything. His eyes seem to look through you, discovering the deepest worlds inside you. “Do you know that my eyes always lay on you, that’s why they’re  
beautiful.”, he finally speaks, a little softness comes with his voice. You couldn’t believe the cheesy, yet cute words he actually said. Levi being romantic, without being forced. It’s a situation you never find yourself in. “before I knew you, I always hated my eyes, because I knew they were cold, but when I look at you, they’re getting warmer- Hey why are you crying?”. He couldn’t continue, because tears are forming in your eyes, without your consent. You couldn’t help it. He was so honest with you, telling you these sweet words. 

“Fuck I’m sorry okay?”, he whispers, takes your head and pressed you against him. You cry ugly tears, wetting his shirt, while he’s holding you, clearly overwhelmed with the situation. He thought he did something wrong. “Please stop crying, y/n.”, he pleads, because he hates it when you cry. It makes him weak. You snuggle yourself into his chest, not wanting to let go. Levi softly grazes over your head, stroking your hair, which got some tangles. “I’m sorry, I know you hate it when I cry, but I can’t stop.”, you sob, while your arms are wrapping around his small waist. The raven-haired man creaks a smile. His heart hammers against his chest, while he has you in his arms. 

“How can you say this to me? I wasn’t prepared.”, you pout, calming down. “Do I need to tell you beforehand when I want to say something cringeworthy?”, he jokingly asked, while plastering soft kisses on your forehead. You’re nodding against his chest and he lifts your chin up, so you could look at him. He founds himself drawn in your teary, glistening eyes, which only see him, nothing else. Maybe he understands, why you’re staring at his eyes. You should see yourself in his eyes, he thinks to himself. “You cry baby.”, he softly says, while his lips merge perfectly with yours, like they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> \- my second levi story on ao3 and i hope you like it! i always wanted to write about him and i kinda hurted myself while writing lmao. It's kinda short, but i'm trying to write a long fic about him later.


End file.
